I'm a Rich Girl now?
by SnowAngel1217
Summary: After a fight with Inuyasha, Kagome flees to the well to hear the important news her Mom has for her - something to do with transferring to a 'prissy rich school for snobs'... Rated M for possible swearing, I don't know! Pairings undecided, Kagome x ? please help - first story! There will be slow updates sorry! And keep voting! XD Love you all.
1. 1 The big news

I'm a Rich Girl!

(an Inuyasha &amp; Ouran Highschool Host Club(OHSHC) Fanfiction)

_Chapter 1_

**3****rd Person**** P.O.V**

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome shouted. "He's never gonna learn is he." Shippo stated calmly. Miroku and Sango quietly hmned in agreement. "Geez you'd think you'd you want me to stay here in the Feudal Era for eternity…anyways my Mom wanted me come home today- she said it was really important!" Inuyasha kehed and angrily retorted "Feh, you're not going home wench- you're my jewel detector, we have to hunt for shards!" Kagome only froze, her bangs shadowing her sapphire orbs (which were brimming with crystal tears that were threatening to fall down her flawless porcelain cheeks). "Is that all I am to you? A little jewel detector? Why don't you just go and get Kikyo to do your little jewel detecting? At least you're with someone you love! Goodbye Inu-Baka!" She screamed in anguish with tears cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls. She then fled to the well with her things and jumped through. "Inuyasha when will you ever learn?" Miroku said with disappointment laced in his voice. "That was crossing the line Inuyasha" both Sango and Shippo said sadly. Like always Inuyasha just huffed and turned away in a hissy- fit.

_`Stupid Inuyasha, always going off to see Kikyo! Why can't he just see that I love him so much I'll do anything for him?' _Kagome thought in frustration.

"Oh well. Hmm I think I want to see Rin and Fluffy-Aniki today. Too bad Inuyasha doesn't know I'm a shadow kitsune miko! I did a blood bond with Fluffy and Shippo, so I'm now Shippo's Mom and Fluffy's sister. Better go see what Mom wants." She quietly mumbled to herself.

" Mom! I'm home! What did you want to tell me?" Kagome politely asked her mom.

"Well, how do I say this? Uhh, ok let's just get this over with."

Kun-Loon then took a deep breath. "I'vegotanewjobinHawaiiandIcan'tleavegranpahereso

GrandpanadSoutaarecomingwithmesoyou'llbestayingand

goingtothesameschoolasyourcousinHaruhiFujioka." She said really quickly. "What?" was Kagome's, oh so intelligent reply. (A/N: Note the sarcasm)

"I've got a new job in Hawaii and I can't leave grandpa here so Grandpa and Souta are coming with me so you'll be staying and going to the same school as your cousin Haruhi Fujioka." She repeated slower. _`Please don't hurt me!' _she inwardly thought.

"Oh ok… wait… WHAT! Ouran highschool! Are you kidding me?!" Was Kagome's only reply.

And that is the end of chapter 1! Hoped you liked it. Review please.


	2. 2 Preparing for Ouran!

_Chapter 2_

**Kagome's P.O.V**

'_I can't believe what my Mom just told me, like seriously, the high-school for prissy stuck up snobs. Ugh! But at least Haruhi will be there.'_

"Anyways, Kagome dear, me, Souta and Grandpa will be leaving next week ;so for the next couple of days we will be spending lots of time together!" Mom chirped.

"But Mom I have an exam tomorrow!" I protested.

"Nonsense! We'll just do what we always do- say you're ill, oh and Souta too!"

"Fine…" I replied dejectedly.

So I turned around and went upstairs to my room to pack and study.

The next day we ended up doing loads of things together, last time I had this much fun is when Otou-san was still alive… anyways, off of the depressing matters, now I was saying my goodbyes to my family as I set of to Haruhi's – this was so exciting! I heard she cut her hair… it's a shame really she was so pretty with long hair.

I just realized something – Haruhi probably looks like a really girly boy now! Pffffffftttt hahahahahaha!

When I had finally arrived I was greeted with familiar faces.

"HARUHI!" I squealed as I ran to her for a tackle-glomp.

"KAGOME!" She squealed back. I was so happy to see her…

That was when I noticed uncle Ryoji or 'Aunt Ranka' as he prefers his drag name. It was weird, but then again who am I to talk – I'm a miko-demon hybrid for gods sake ( who's also fought with and against demons and is the sister of the 'almighty Lord Sesshomaru of the west!' mind you).

We then repeated the hugging and squealing thing with my aunt/uncle whilst crying… yes, weird but – I'm not exactly normal am I?

Haruhi and I ran up to her room as we would be sharing it and then unpacked.

**3****rd****person ****P.O.V**

"So, Haruhi -" Kagome started "- how have you been doing? Join any clubs? Make friends? Please, you HAVE to tell me everything dearest cousin – and I mean EVERYTHING cuz' we got a LOT of catching up to do…"

"Well…. Um I kind of joined a host club and made friends with : 2 martial art experts; a money addict; a pair of mischievous – yet misunderstood twins and a complete blond idiot" Haruhi said ticking of on her fingers as she went along.

And of course, throughout this mini speech Kagome's eyes were rapidly widening in horror at the thought of her poor cousin – if not sister being in a host club.

"Ok… so you're in a host club with a bunch of lovable, I presume, idiots" Haruhi nodded and opened her mouth to speak once more.

"And I kind of owe 8 million yen for breaking a vase… hehehe" she finished of with a nervous and sheepish giggle.

"WHAT!" was the enraged cry of the miko-demon hybrid.


	3. 3 Entering the world of Ouran

(A/N: Hehehe, sorry kinda forgot the disclaimer, OH THE HORROR! Meh, anyways here it is…)

_Disclaimer: (placing hand over heart) I SnowyAngel1217/Yuki/KagomeIceKitsune, etc.- Do not own InuYasha or OHSHC, because if I did I would spend all my money to be a full blown 12-year-old Otaku!_

_Chapter 3_

_(Recap)_

**_"_****_So, Haruhi -" Kagome started "- how have you been doing? Join any clubs? Make friends? Please, you HAVE to tell me everything dearest cousin – and I mean EVERYTHING cuz' we got a LOT of catching up to do…"_**

**_"_****_Well…. Um I kind of joined a host club and made friends with: 2 martial art experts; a money addict; a pair of mischievous – yet misunderstood twins and a complete blond idiot" Haruhi said ticking of on her fingers as she went along._**

**_And of course, throughout this mini speech Kagome's eyes were rapidly widening in horror at the thought of her poor cousin – if not sister being in a host club._**

**_"_****_Ok… so you're in a host club with a bunch of lovable, I presume, idiots" Haruhi nodded and opened her mouth to speak once more._**

**_"_****_And I kind of owe 8 million yen for breaking a vase… hehehe" she finished of with a nervous and sheepish giggle._**

**_"_****_WHAT!" was the enraged cry of the miko-demon hybrid._**

_(End recap)_

**_3_****_rd_****_ Person P.O.V_**

Kagome was breathing heavily at the end of her outlet of fury. Meekly, Haruhi was hiding in the corner of her small room – shivering in slight fear of her cousin's outburst. The miko-demon hybrid inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily, soon putting up front of an innocent face adorned with a sugarcoated smile. Despite the smile, Haruhi could practically see the Oni-Mask floating behind Kagome (in a mirage of purple smoke) – showing her that the smile was that of death.

"Haruhi-_chaaaaan,_" she said, drawing out and extending the suffix in her cousin's name. Haruhi gulped.

"You simply _must_ show me to this dear host club of yours…"

The poor brunette could only see the Oni-mask getting bigger as Kagome leaned forward slowly.

"I should join you, right? _Imouto._" Kagome enquired. That snapped Haruhi out of her stupor.

"NO! You can't! It's my problem- not yours!" Haruhi exclaimed. This carried on for another few minutes. Soon enough there was a winner to this mini-feud.

Kagome.

Haruhi sighed in defeat. It was decided that she would cross-dress as a boy binding her D-cup (A/N: Too big?) chest and act like one too.

The chocolate doe-eyed girl could only imagine the adventures to come…

_Time Skip_

"Kagome! Wake up, we're going to be late!"

The midnight haired girl groaned and rolled over.

"Quick or else The Host club will pick me up!"

That arose the miko from her deep slumber, releasing a loud roar of:

"HELL NO!"

Kagome then threw on her clothes seized Haruhi by the wrist, grabbed a piece of toast and rushed out the door – but not before hollering,

"Bye Uncle Ryoji! LOVE YOU!"

as she rushed out the door. Of course he shouted back about how it's 'Aunt Ranka'.

_Time Skip_

Soon they arrived at Ouran , hearing the whispers of the students.

'Oh My Gosh, it's Haruhi-kun!'

'Yeah, but whose that hunk with him? D'you think he could be a member of the host club?'

'OMG! Look at his eyes and hair they're GORGEOUS!'

'Ugh. It's one of those guys – the 'hot' ones…'

Haruhi sighed as Kagome internally scowled. The hybrid silently let out a puff of air as she thought to herself:

_'__Damn yellow, banana buffalos and arrogant rich kids…'_

_They both jumped hearing a cry in the distance._

_"__Haruhi!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So what do you think?_

_Keep voting!_

_Poll:_

_Mori- 2_

_Honey-1_

_Twins-1_

_Kyouya-1_


	4. 4 Unexpected ways of meeting

_Chapter 4_

_(__**Disclaimer**__: I do not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or OHSHC sadly, oh well – ON WITH THE STORY!)_

**_(Recap)_**

**Soon they arrived at Ouran, hearing the whispers of the students.**

**'****Oh My Gosh, it's Haruhi-kun!'**

**'****Yeah, but whose that hunk with him? D'you think he could be a member of the host club?'**

**'****OMG! Look at his eyes and hair they're GORGEOUS!'**

**'****Ugh. It's one of those guys – the 'hot' ones…'**

**Haruhi sighed as Kagome internally scowled. The hybrid silently let out a puff of air as she thought to herself:**

**_'_****_Damn yellow, banana buffalos and arrogant rich kids…'_**

**_They both jumped hearing a cry in the distance._**

**_"_****_Haruhi!" _**

**_(End Recap)_**

Turning around, they were greeted by a pair of auburn-haired twins, reminding Kagome of her dear kitsune: Shippo. Haruhi sighed in sheer exasperation and annoyance. The twins were ALWAYS bugging her – saying she was their toy and throwing her around, as well playing pranks on her. Especially Tamaki. She hated to think of what Kagome would do if they even _attempted_ to prank her… Kagome in her youth and younger years was known for her notorious pranking habits, getting even the most environmentally aware people caught in them – so this would lead to an all out prank war, possibly endangering (in a joking way of course) the rest of the host club.

"What do _you_ guys want now?" Haruhi said staring at them with a blank face a monotone voice. Kagome only stared in a very Sesshomaru- like fashion, peering down in annoyance – her face blank as well.

"We want you to come to the club – You're late!" The twins huffed in frustration. Again, Kagome and Haruhi kept up the visage of blank faces.

"Fine." Was Haruhi's simple reply.

"But first-"

"-Who is he?" they said, finishing each other's sentences. Haruhi exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_"__They bought it! That's good…"_

"HE is my cousin visiting due to some family complications." Haruhi said calmly.

"He looks like-"

"- A delinquent commoner if-"

"- You ask me."

They said in unison leering into them, giving both honor students a suspicious look. This led to Haruhi having a irk mark while releasing a small burst of anger through shouting at the poor gingers.

"You know-"

"-Gingers have-"

"-No souls!" Haruhi and Kagome finished together, mocking them by saying it one after the other – leaving Hikaru and Kaoru shocked that Haruhi would willingly make a joke. With them of all people as well!

Kagome, taking Haruhi's hand, brushed past the stunned twins and going into Music Room 3 after some wandering and directions from Haruhi. When they got there they were greeted by flying rose petals and a huge wave of perfume, the scent of cakes and tea wafting in. Haruhi used to this stood there while Kagome spat out the flower petals, and then gagging – but quickly regained composure – standing up to her full stature and keeping an indifferent face.

"Oh look it's Haru-chan!" Was the joyful cry that came from a small boy with a stuffed bunny? Yes, it was a bunny. He looked to be in elementary school, but Kagome knowing not to judge and underestimate – assumed otherwise.

Tamaki then proceed to give his usual ' Welcome princess' speech. This left Kagome disgusted and Tamaki horrified realizing that Kagome was a 'boy' – and near his 'daughter' no less! Dear lord, the horror! (A/N: Again – please note the sarcasm)

Kagome started to check of the people in the club. Tamaki was the blond idiot. That was easy enough. The twins earlier were- well – the twins!

"Haruhi for being late for the 5th time I should raise your debt, but I won't. Only so that you may owe the club more of course." A relatively tall black-haired male stated – the glare of his laptop reflecting onto his glasses. He swiftly stood up snapping closed a little black notebook. (A/N: I swear, Kyouya is Kira!)

That must be the money addict, so that leaves the small boy and ridiculously tall 3rd years as the martial art experts!

Kagome was about to clear her throat, only to be interrupted by a pair of twins bursting through the door exclaiming about a delinquent being so close to Haruhi. This of course led to Tamaki screaming desperately:

"WHERE?!"

The twins looked around before stopping at Kagome and pointed at her while screaming:

" It's him!"

Tamaki screamed out before lunging at the 'male' himself, not before hearing a worried cry of:

"STOP!"

I tried to make this longer for you as thanks for the reviews and for the wait, sorry!

Poll:

Mori 10

Twins:2

Kyouya:3

Honey: 2

Looks like Mori's winning, but keep voting everyone!

Okay, bye!

Ja ne!


End file.
